


In Front of the Lounge

by tqpannie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out in public</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Front of the Lounge

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing original

You sometimes wonder about the oddities in life. I came to wonder that one night sitting on the stoop of the local bar I hung out at every night with my boss and sometimes fuck buddy Richard.

 

Richard and I had been fucking on and off for about three months. He was married but that didn't seem to stop either of us. We drank a bit too much in the bar after work and actually closed down the bar.

Our conversation were always in depth and actually he's one of the most intellectually stimulating men I have ever met. Gradually the topic turned to sex as it always did with us and I got off on making him hard with just my words. We were discussing most unusual places and I told him it turned me on to have sex in public.

 

He took a drag off his cigarette and took my hand and placed it in his lap. I stroked his cock through his dress pants and he bent his head and kissed me hard. His tongue parted my lips and I felt his moan clear to my toes I think they actually curled when I unzipped his pants and worked my hand under his boxers. His cock wasn't extremely large but he was an older man who'd been around a bit and he never failed to make me come. I slid my hand up and down his cock, running my thumb over the head, and my fingertips down the underside of his shaft.

His fingers slid under into my pants and I very seldom wore panties.. He moaned into my mouth as his fingers found my bare pussy and parted my folds. He pinched my clit hard between his thumb and index finger and I sucked on the length of his tongue. I could taste beer, cigarettes, and a hint of jack daniels as my tongue slid against his. His fingers circled my clit and he slowly slid his hand out and broke our kiss. I told him I wanted to fuck him right there and I lifted his hand to my lips and licked his fingers clean.

We were in the front of a strip mall and his hand snaked under my blouse and pushed my bra up. I stroked his cock faster and he whispered in my ear that he was going to make me come without fucking me. He deftly undid my pants and slid his hand back inside to plunge two fingers into my pussy. I moan and felt his cock twitch as I sucked the skin at the base of his neck. I ran my thumb over the tip of his cock and whispered that I could get him off before he could make me come.

Richard was never one to back down from a challenge. I could hear the cars driving past, I felt the mist from the light rain that was falling, and I could hear his fingers plunging in and out of my wet pussy. He hooked my leg around my thigh and guided my hips forward, forcing me to release his cock. I raised my fingers to my lips and sucked them hard, wetting them, before working a hand down the back of his pants. He moaned into my neck as I slid my fingers along his cleft and circled his hole with the tip of my wet finger.

His cock was weeping against my stomach and I couldn't help but ride his fingers when he added a third one inside me. His finger curved perfectly with each plunge in and out of my pussy and when his thumb brushed over my clit I knew it wouldn't take much more to bring me off. I slowly worked two fingers inside of his tight ass and his head fell back, his mouth hung open in a silent moan, and I began whispering the things I wanted to do to him. I told him how I'd love to fuck his tight ass with a strap on, that I wanted to wrap my tits around his cock and each time he pushed between them I'd suck the tip of his weeping erection.

His fingers drove in and out of me hard and his thumb was pressed against my clit. He couldn't speak, his ragged breathing filled my senses, and I slid a third finger into his ass. He yanked my head back with his free hand and kissed me. His tongue plunged in and out of my mouth in time with his fingers and with a muffled moan I came. I stroked my clit until I shifted away from him and he pressed my shoulders and forced me to my knees.

He slide both of his hands into my long hair and guided my mouth up and down his cock. He told me to fuck his ass with my fingers while he fucked my dirty mouth. I could feel him throbbing against my cheeks, my tongue flicked the underside of his shaft, and when I crooked and wiggled them his cock pulsed.

He spilled into my mouth, his come hit the back of my throat, and I looked up as he I swallowed ever drop. His legs shook, his hands tightened in my hair, and he actually growled.

I licked him clean and slid my fingers from his ass before looking up at him and licking my lips.

"Can we call it a tie?"


End file.
